Only Fools And Horses in 1993
1993 saw one new episode transm itted, Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993), the 1993 Christmas special, which saw Del and Raquel;s relationship hit the rocks. The episode was 90 minutes long and was initially supposed to be the last episode of the series. Fatal Extraction was the last episode to be shown for the next 3 years until Christmas 1996. 1 new episode was broadcast in 1993. Episodes *Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993) Brief Synopsis of Fatal Extraction Del has a bad tooth and is going out down the casinos every evening, which is annoying a stressed out Raquel. Rodney and Cassandra are trying for a baby. Del is trying to buy some Russian VCR's. In the end, Del comes home in the morning after a night down the casino, with Rodney. Raquel decides to leave Del and stays at Rodney and Cassandra's flat with their say so. Del finds out and is initially shocked but soon gets over it. He finally goes to the dentists and chats up Beverley the receptionist. He asks her out on a date. Del then wins the deal to buy some Russian VCR's, the true reason why he was going out every night, to try and win the deal to make money. Rodney is horrified when Del says he is going out on a date tonight. Rodney and Albert talk Del out of it and Del leaves a message on Beverley's answer phone cancelling their date. At The Nags Head, Del phones Raquel and persuades her to give him another chance. She finally agrees and Del gets drunk. As he goes back home, he sings "One Voice" on the precinct outside Nelson Mandela House, the towerblock he lives in. This sparks a riot. Del then feels he is being watched by Beverley as he sees her in the pub, in the market and at a bus stop. Beverley even swaps her answer machine for Del's son Damien's highchair. Del is horrified to see Beverley in his flat, but has to hide it in front of her. He gets advice from Rodney who reckons Del is overreacting. Del eventually cracks and confronts Beverley. She mirrors his actions. They agree they will never see each other again. That night back at Del's flat, Raquel says she got a new answerphone. Rodney plays it, it has a very unexpected message on it, from Del to Beverley. Raquel then thinks Del has been having an affair all this time. Del was right about Beverley. Beverley was out to get revenge on him for asking her out them giving her the elbow. Characters Who Lived Where *The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House - Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Raquel Turner, Albert Trotter, Damien Trotter *The Nags Head - Mike Fisher (Live in landlord) *Rodney and Cassandra's flat - Rodney Trotter and Cassandra Trotter Behind The Scenes Apparently a 1993 series was planned but was cancelled as David Jason was busy filming episodes of the new ITV detective drama A Touch Of Frost, where his character DI Jack Frost did have some of Del Boy's personality despite being on the right side of the law and not the dodgy market trader Del was. David Jason agreed to film a 1993 Only Fools Xmas episode which was "Fatal Extraction". Filming begun in November 1993. Much location filming took place in Bristol. Fatal Extraction was meant to be the last episode of the series as David Jason was about to start an 18 month contract with ITV for A Touch Of Frost and Nicholas Lyndhurst was filming a new comedy called Goodnight Sweetheart. But the producer Gareth Gwenlan and writer John Sullivan said they did not want OFAH to just bleed away. They had thought of making one more episode where Del Boy would finally become a millionaire. In the end, they decided to make 3 new hour long episodes for Christmas 1996. Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1992 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1996 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.